


Good Night, Saeko

by ohhwenn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Baby Gay, Childhood Friends, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Pining, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Women Loving Women, bisexual tanaka saeko, college student tanaka saeko, confused reader, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kinda sad, reader POV, there aren't enough wlw haikyuu fics T_T, wlw haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhwenn/pseuds/ohhwenn
Summary: Three moments. The same golden, warm, and beautiful Saeko.
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Good Night, Saeko

**Author's Note:**

> 🍡 my first wlw fic hehehehe

The first time I found myself in my best friend Saeko’s room, I was learning calculus in a desperate attempt to lift my grades. I remember, rolling my eyes at the numbers and allowing myself to momentarily shift my focus. 

There I was, lifting my gaze from the exercise only to get lost in the details of Saeko and her universe instead — Kill Bill poster on the wall in front of her desk, a rainbow catcher tinkling by the half-open window, a forgotten mug in each corner of the room. And at the center of it all was Saeko — golden as the sun, louder than thunder, and steadier than the beat of my own heart.

Calculus, I realized, was the distraction. And my best friend, I feared, was the sole subject of all my affection.

Who better to bring me back to earth than the fireball herself — accidentally reaching for my hand, instead of the eraser right beside it.

“Oh sorry,” Saeko grinned, breaking her touch and taking the eraser but not without one last squeeze of my hand. “Wanna stay for dinner?”

She’s sorry, but I know better. There were hardly any accidents with Saeko who was surer than certainty itself. But I am a walking shadow of a doubt with no currency to trade other than fear.

“I… I can’t. It’s my turn to make dinner for mom.” I manage.

“No, look that’s fine.” Saeko nods, but I don’t miss the disappointment in her eyes. “Maybe next time.”

🍃✨

The next time I was in Saeko’s room, I was writhing on her lap in a desperate attempt to come. I remember, my skirt riding up my waist, shutting my eyes at the feeling of Saeko’s thigh against my core and allowing myself to grind deeper. 

There I was, getting lost in desire, sighing in Saeko’s ear as she dips lower to kiss me on my neck in between praises. To be at the center of Saeko and her universe is to turn an afternoon nap into something more. For a moment I remember the Kill Bill poster glaring at us from the wall, but Saeko pulls me out of the mundane and into her mouth — red as the blush on my cheeks, warmer than any hug, and more eager than I will ever be.

I came several times. But regret, I realized, comes last. And my true love, I feared, was moaning right between thighs.

Who better to push me even further to the edge than the knife herself — deliberately arching her fingers, and my back languidly follows.

“I love you.” Saeko pants, sitting up and reaching for the tissues but not without one last kiss on my forehead. “You know that I love you, right?”

She loves me, but I know better. There were hardly any blurred lines with Saeko, who would paint this earth in neon if she could. But she already has someone she loves and unlike me, she doesn’t have to tell him twice.

“We… we can’t.” a tear trails down my face, those two words the only ones I can ever manage.

Saeko nods but doesn’t lift her head. I’ve never seen her… defeated.

Saeko needed me to meet her, right there in that moment. And I would have if it wasn’t for the outline of her boyfriend’s jacket begging me not to from across the room.

🍃✨

The last time I was in Saeko’s room, I was putting her to bed in an attempt to make sure she got home in one piece. I remember, getting a call from a number I know but no longer saved in my phonebook, and allowing myself one last moment of weakness to say goodbye.

There I was, helping Saeko find her shoe in the middle of a party only to get lost in the melody of a song we used to dance to when we were sixteen. Five long, painful years away from her, and yet in those four minutes and thirty three-seconds — my body, heart, and soul remember every bit of what it’s like to be part of Saeko and her universe. What it feels like to be golden, and warm, and sure.

Memory, I realized, was more reliable than I thought. But time, I feared, was running out tonight.

But who better to tell me to stay, than true love herself — burrowing her face into my chest, holding me close.

“Remember when we used to...” Saeko hummed, breathing even, too out of it to finish her sentence. 

Whatever she meant to ask, I remember but still, I know better than to indulge. There were hardly any accidents, blurred lines, or even forgetfulness with Saeko who would rather die before she ever left me feeling unwanted and unloved. Still, a lot has changed since the last time I was here. And as we lay tangled on the sheets, Saeko draws one last sleepy circle on my thigh, and I catch the glint of a diamond ring, one that I didn’t give, quietly mocking me in the moonlight.

“Good night, Saeko.” 

###


End file.
